In many fluid transport applications, it is advantageous to permit fluid flow in one direction while preventing reverse flow. This function is generally provided by a valve having a mechanical closure configured to move against a wall of the valve to prevent fluid flow in one direction.
For example, a check valve, clack valve, non-return valve or one-way valve is a mechanical device that permits fluid to flow through it in only one direction. Check valves are two-port valves, meaning they have two openings in the body, one for fluid to enter and the other for fluid to leave. There are various types of check valves used in a wide variety of applications.
Check valves are also frequently used to control fluid pressure in a cavity or across a fluid conduit. Fluid is permitted to flow in one direction until a certain, predetermined pressure is achieved. Then, the valve actuates to prevent fluid movement into the cavity or conduit.
No matter what application, reliability of valves is essential for proper operation and for maintaining the pressure. Very often if the fluid contains particles or debris, the mechanical closure becomes stuck such that it becomes a barrier for the fluid flowing in the desired direction. In addition, like any mechanical component with moving parts, one of the mechanical parts may fail. Depending on the application, such a mechanical failure can cause further damage to the respective system or possibly even failure of an entire system. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an apparatus for controlling fluid flow having improved reliability and/or fewer mechanical components.